The End
by theblackmoonsyndicate
Summary: This is a story about kagome and sesshomaru falling in love. Kag/Sess rated m for up coming lemons
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to...

A/N: also my story is gonna be kinda weird for those who read it, first of all this first chapter is actually about near the end of the story. So basically there will be the chapters of how things are

(they will include the word end ex: begenning of the end, middle of the end and ect) also the rest of the chapters are basically flashbacks in a third person view. So yeah like I said its kinda weird.

A/N: also PLEASE review but no flames please

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End**

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the cliff looking at the Sharp rocks below. His silver hair flowing in the wind. And his golden eyes dull with pain, but not from body but from mind

'Why didn't she pick me?' He thought 'I've gave my very soul to her and she tore it like it was nothing'

He looked once more at the rocks below. 'I still don't understand why I fell for her in the first place' He thought 'She is just a human and I am the great lord of the Western Lands' He sighed and thought 'she isn't just a frail human she is much stronger' He slightly smiled when he thought about all they had been through.

'No Kagome was much stronger than a human should be'

'I just don't understand why she would go back to Inuyasha after he betrayed her'he moved a stray hair out of his face and thought. 'Well it doesn't matter now, my pain will soon be over.'

He looked one last time at the rocks below closed his eyes and fell.

--

Kagome ran through the woods as fast as she could towards Sesshomaru's aura. Then she bust through the forest and barely managed to catch a glimpse of his silver hair disappear below the cliff.

Kagome didn't even think, she just launched herself off of the cliff after Sesshomaru. She needed to let him know that she loved him not Inuyasha.

Time seemed to slow down as they plummeted down the cliff side. Through her eyes it took eternity to catch up with him. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and held on.

She opened her eyes to see the ground coming up to meet them.

Then their eyes met. And she said "Sesshomaru I love you" thinking that he wouldn't hear.

--

Sesshomaru felt arms wrap around him and he opened his eyes to see kagome latched on to him.

When he saw her he didn't understand what was happening, then their eyes met and she said "Sesshomaru I Love you"

He didn't know what to do. Kagome had just pronounced her love for him. But he realized that they were both going to die unless he did something.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. And he started remembering their adventures together. Then he started to change.

End Chapter

A/N: the next chapter will be about their past.

A/N: please review and tell me what you think. also i know that this chapter is short its suppossed to be


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: This is the past...

Chapter 2

The Trap

Sesshomaru was waking towards the gates of his castle when Rin came out of nowhere and latched onto his leg. "Sesshomaru-Sama where are you going?" She asked.

He looked down at the child that was latched onto his leg. The child that he had grown very fond of. "I have to patrol my lands because there are demons who wish to have the land for themselves." He said in his cold and emotionless voice.

His cold voice didn't seem to have any effect on the child. "When Sesshomaru-Sama cones back will he pick flowers with Rin?"

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at this. For as long as Rin has know Sesshomaru she has not once stopped trying to get him to pick flowers with her. "Jaken will pick flowers with you"

"But he's no fun Sesshomaru-Sama all he does is complain" she told him.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at this too. He knew the toad demon didn't like being Rin's play mate, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Rin I will be back soon, and Jaken will play with you while I am away."

Rin let out a small groan and said. "Ok Sesshomaru-Sama" then ran off to find Jaken as Sesshomaru walked out of the gates into the forest beyond.

--

The Bear yokai watched as Sesshomaru left the castle. He made sure to stay down wind and suppress his aura so the demon lord wouldn't sense him. After a few minutes he climbed the closest wall and started searching for the girl that Lord Sesshomaru cared about.

--

Rin was in the garden picking flowers and showing them to a completely bored Jaken. "Why do I have to watch this wretched human girl?" he mumbled to himself.

Jaken then noticed the presence of a very strong Yokai in the castle. 'Is Lord Sesshomaru back so soon?' he thought 'He hasn't even been gone for five minutes'

So he walked back to the castle and started looking for Sesshomaru. He just happened to turn a corner and saw the bear youkai walking without fear through the castle. And before the yokai noticed he was watching jaken slipped around the corner and ran as fast as he could away from the yokai.

--

Rin looked around the garden and wondered 'Where did Jaken go?'

She then noticed a large bear enter the garden.(she cant tell if it's a demon or not) and she asked "did you come to pick flowers with Rin?"

The bear yokai just came closer and with a single swipe knocked the girl out and drug you out of the castle.

--

Sesshomaru was returning from patrolling his lands when he smelled human blood. And not just any human blood it was Rin's! He ran as fast as he could to the garden and saw a small bit of blood on the grass.

He also noticed the smell of a bear yokai. His eyes started to turn from their shining gold to a dark red. 'How dare they some into my castle and take what is mine!!' he thought

Just then Jaken ran into the room and saw his lord and said "Lord Sesshomaru help a bear yokai took Rin"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken who gasped when he saw Sesshomaru's red eyes. "Jaken mount Ah-Un and follow me."

And at inhuman speed he took after the smell of the bear youkai.

--

The bear yokai entered the clearing and looked at his clan only 6 remained. But Naraku had promised to bring them back if he killed this 'Lord Sesshomaru'. He looked at the rest of the yokai and motioned for them to spread out. They hid in the trees and they would wait for Sesshomaru to come.

--

Sesshomaru followed the scent until he burst into a small clearing. He thought he sensed more than one yokai in the area but he discarded this information when he saw the bear yokai holding a claw to Rin's throat. And before he could even more to save her the yokai roared and he sensed the yokai around him close in.

There were six, seven if you included the leader that was holding Rin. Sesshomaru quickly dispatched the first and the second opponents. But was quickly getting overwhelmed by the other four. He felt them break through his guard more than once. He couldn't understand why they were moving so fast.

Then he noticed a dark purple jewel stuck in each of their chests. "Jewel Shards" he said to himself. After managing to kill one more he was able to defend against the other three a little easier but he didn't notice the leader sneaking behind him.

--

The leader bear yokai watched as Sesshomaru managed to dispatch 3 of his clan. 'Well it will all be over soon' he thought 'After I kill him Naraku will bring them all back'

He managed to position himself directly behind Sesshomaru so that sesshomaru couldn't see him then he rushed in to attack.

--

Sesshomaru was just about to kill one of the other bear yokai when he felt claws ripping through his back. He could feel every pain as the bear yokai twisted his claws around inside his body. But Sesshomaru want going down without a fight.

He turned around even though he felt the claws inflict more damage and thrust his clawed hand into the bear yokai's stomach. Twisting his way around until the yokai's grip loosened. Then he threw they yokai as far as he could away from him.

--

The yokai watched surprised as Sesshomaru turned around causing damage to himself and sunk his hand into his stomach then threw him backwards into the field.

He watched his brethren close in on the wounded sesshomaru. He smiled to himself as they came in for the killing blow. Then everything went wrong.

--

Sesshomaru felt them tear through his guard. They were tearing into him. From his blood loss and injuries he fell to a knee and waited for the killing blow.

It never came. He used the last of his strength to raise his hed and look at what was taking so long for them to kill him. What met his eyes was a blurry image of someone in a red outfit holding a sword over his shoulder with a sneer on his face. And without even thinking of who it was Sesshomaru slipped into unconsciousness

--

End Chapter

A/N: please review.


End file.
